


Thunderclap

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Sehun caught you and Chanyeol doing things and now he’s mad. You have to do something to try and appease him.





	Thunderclap

**Author's Note:**

> Just PWP (with a little backstory lmfao), I guess. My first nasty ass scenario in a long time. Also I do love writing about threesome stuff, don’t judge me!!!

****

 

 ****“Chanyeol, don’t stop I’m almost there.”

You sigh out in Chanyeol’s ear, your left arm looped around his back, your nails clawing his skin there and the other up his neck with you fisting his hair in your right palm as he continues thrusting his hips. Both of you are chasing your high.

You can feel your shirt getting crumpled and wet, collecting both of your sweat on it as your chest is plush against Chanyeol’s unclothed one.

You didn’t even bother removing your shirt because Chanyeol went straight ahead to eating you out. He said tonight is your night, that you will be spoiled and pleasured until it hurts and he wasn’t wrong. He only stopped wrecking your pussy after you literally have tears roll down your cheeks from cumming for the nth time. You were aching for him to be inside of you and you almost pluck all his hair out after your last climax.

You never planned on sleeping with a coworker, let alone with one of the boys. You’ve known all of them since you’ve got the internship at SM in 2011 and they eventually take you in because they were impressed by your dedication and ideas. You were one of the few people responsible for EXO’s extraordinary and immensely loved concept, that’s what got you in, in the first place.

Chanyeol was overseas for his solo activity when you had a meeting about their next comeback last week and today was his only free day. So you told him to just stay put and relax at the dorms and you will be coming to him instead after your meeting with a producer from a broadcasting company SM is tied up with to discuss what he missed on the meeting a week prior.

You thought he would be home with one or two other members, but as it turns out he was alone. They were all out doing solo activities and that’s when he acted upon and advanced on you.

He wasn’t an asshole about it, in fact, he was quite the gentleman. You’ve always known there was a little something, something because every time you and your team arrives in every meeting, Chanyeol and a few of the younger members would start whispering among themselves. You always ignored them, thinking it was just inside jokes among them.

But today, he confessed that he has always been curious about you. Because even though you’re pretty close with all nine of them, you never shared anything passed common courtesy and little jokes outside work-related stuff.

He wasn’t sure if you were single because there never was any indication that you were. You never show or tell anything related to your personal issues. He admires your professionalism and said he finds it (you especially) very sexy.

And now, here you are, fucking each other’s brains out on his bed.

Chanyeol props himself up and grabs the headboard of the bed, and you clutch both of the edge of Chanyeol’s bed on either side of you to prepare for the impact. Your moans and Chanyeol’s grunts counter each other as he pushes deep inside of you.

“Chanyeolie Hyungie, I…”

The both of you were too occupied and too drunk in the moment, you didn’t even hear that someone came in the house and suddenly barge open Chanyeol’s bedroom door.

“What the fuc—”

You scream and pull your shirt down to cover what was happening in between you and Chanyeol. Chanyeol then grabs his comforter to cover the both of you with, him still inside of you.

“Hyung???”

 

 

 

“Sehun!!!”

 

 

 

“Noona??!”

 

 

 

“Se-Sehunnie?!?!?!”

 

 

 

“Hyuuung!!!”

 

 

 

“CHANYEOL???!!!”

 

 

 

“HYUNG!!!”

 

The three of you exchanges. You can feel your cheeks flush with embarrassment so you cover your face with your hands.

“Hyung!!! This is so unfair!!!”

You hear the whine in Sehun’s voice.

“Sehun-ah…”

“You knew I always liked Noona! And this is what I came home to?!”

“Sehun, listen to m—”

“No Hyung!!! I thought we promised no one will make a move on Noona!!!”

With the way Sehun is acting, he sounded like a petulant child who didn’t get what he wanted.

“What the hell?”

You speak out suddenly, making Sehun look at you and his cheeks flush with your current awkward position.

“Look, Sehun. I am balls deep inside Noona right now, are you really gonna yell at me?”

You almost chuckled at what Chanyeol said, but you stopped it and purse your lips tight to suppress your laughter.

“Sehun, please get out.”

You said calmly after a while of just watching the both of them stare each other out as if it’s gonna make things better for all of you.

“Fine!”

Sehun storms out and chucks the door close with a loud bang. Both you and Chanyeol grimace with how the sound of the door blows into your ears.

“I’m so sorry, Noona...”

Chanyeol apologized and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before continuing.

“I didn’t know he’d be home early.”

“What does he mean when he said ‘no one will make a move on Noona’? Does all of you talk about me like that behind my back?”

You start pushing Chanyeol off of you and he panics so he grabs your cheeks and showers your face with rueful kisses.

“No, no, Noona, no. Please, please let me explain. It’s just…”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

You said as you relax your face, Chanyeol sigh in relief and gave you a very wet smack on your mouth before speaking.

“It’s only between Sehun and I. I found out both of us likes you and now I feel like shit because I broke my promise.”

You didn’t exactly know what to do now. It has been a couple of weeks since that incident and Sehun has been dead ass ignoring not only you but also Chanyeol. Sehun gets away with it because he became busy with movie and drama shoots all of a sudden.

During meetings though, Sehun has been nothing but a condescending little butthole who keeps sarcastically countering whatever you put on the table as a joke. The other members, especially Baekhyun and some people in your department, find it funny and thought Sehun’s only being a prankster.

It is normal, after all, that you bicker like best friends during these meetings. A lot of times you would just brush off his being snooty, but sometimes his minuscule jeer would get to you and actually hurt your feelings. Chanyeol can only scowl at Sehun and send flowers or food your way as a form of apology.

That’s why you made Chanyeol convince Sehun to ‘go with him somewhere’, but the truth was you just wanted them to go to your apartment and make peace with the younger man. You don’t know how exactly you’re gonna do it, but you are committed on striking the happy medium with Sehun.

Sehun, before the circumstance happened, was a very sweet guy. He was fun to be with and very accommodating with not only you but also to your whole team.

The seven knocks you specifically asked Chanyeol to do to let you know it’s them indicates their arrival. You lowered the volume of your blasting television and unhurriedly make your way to your door, smoothing out your hair and clothes before opening the door wide.

“Hi,”

You greeted and Sehun’s face soured up immediately right after he saw it was you. A stark contrast of Chanyeol’s wide and happy beam, telling you that he succeeded in delivering Sehun to you.

“Ah, Hyung I thought we’re grocery shopping, why did you bring me here? Where even are we?”

Sehun glares at Chanyeol, with you facing his side profile. Chanyeol didn’t respond or even move, just continued smiling like a robot programmed to just hand over things to you.

“This is my home, Sehun. Come in both of you.”

You stepped aside and motions your hand for them to enter, Chanyeol started moving but was stopped when Sehun stomped his foot like a spoiled brat that he is.

“No, I don’t want to!”

He protested and you sigh out your frustration. Is he going to continue acting like a cranky jerk, God why is this so difficult?!

“Do you wanna cause a scene here, Sehun? Wanna get caught by fans because I am one-hundred percent sure some of my neighbors are EXO fans.”

You lied, mumbling your words through gritted teeth. You’re not angry, you just wanted to make your voice sound low. With what you said, Chanyeol’s already big eyes widen, grabs Sehun by his shoulders and proceeded to push the younger male inside your home. You look around outside just to make sure no one saw or followed them here before closing the door. You went straight to your kitchen to grab a few bottles of different drinks for them to consume.

“What is this, what is happening?”

Sehun snapped as you make your way to them in your living room. Chanyeol was already seated on your sofa and Sehun was just awkwardly standing there beside the coffee table.

“I just wanna talk, Sehun, please sit down.”

With a scowl on his face, Sehun complied and sat down on the couch a few feet away from Chanyeol. He crosses his legs and grabs one of the chilled coffee drink you placed on the coffee table in front of them.

Sehun was pretending to watch the television while drinking his coffee and Chanyeol was just seated there, staring at you like a little puppy waiting for commands. You offered him a sweet smile before squeezing yourself on the couch in between them.

Sehun glared at you as if you did something really bad and when he was about to stand up, you grabbed his thigh to stop him from going anywhere. He immediately froze and gulped strongly, you can see his Adam’s apple bobs up and down.

“Sehun, please don’t be mad at Noona anymore. I hate it when you’re mad at me.”

You say in a sickly candied voice as you rub the inside of his thigh soothingly, making sure not to touch his groin.

Sehun purses his lips and his eyes rolls at the back of his head, letting go of his opened bottle of drink. It almost spilled on your sofa but you caught it just in time with your other hand. You put the bottle aside on the table and turned your whole body towards Sehun who was now looking at you with hooded eyes and very flushed cheeks.

“Are you still mad at Noona, Sehunnie~”

You made sure you say his name very suggestively. Sehun nods his head like an obedient puppy and you gave him a teasing smile.

“I need to hear words, Sehun. Are you still mad at Noona?”

“N-No, I’m no-not mad at Noona.”

Sehun’s breath hitched when he felt the pointer finger of your other hand outline his shard jaw.

“Now, what do you want Noona to do for you to forgive her?”

You lean over him to whisper in his ear softly, making sure your breath lingers over his skin. Sehun closes his eyes shivered slightly.

“Kiss me, Noona… Please.”

The pleading of his last words sends a wave of want down your spine. You then grab the collar of his shirt so you can pull him down on your level and you allow a small smirk before crashing your lips onto his.

Kissing Sehun for the first time is like a breath of fresh air. Unlike Chanyeol who was very soft and gentle with you, Sehun is a different story. He was full of passion, but not rushing and he knows exactly what he’s doing. Not that Chanyeol doesn’t, he’s just sure and is not afraid to match your pace.

Sehun grabs your waist and made you mount his lap. You can tell Sehun’s already super affected because of the tent on his pants that’s thumping on your clothed heat.

You push Sehun off after a while and grabs Chanyeol’s shirt and tug him closer to you.

“Come here.”

You say before capturing his lips with yours. Sehun then pulls your loose sweater down, exposing your neck for him to start sucking bruises with his mouth.

“Let’s go to my room, yeah? My bed is much bigger than this couch.”

Both Sehun and Chanyeol nod their head and you get off Sehun, grabbing them both by their hands to lead them to your bedroom.

You dog finally decides to show itself and you stopped midway when you see it standing in front of your bedroom door.

“Oh, a puppy!”

Chanyeol gushes, actually screeched, when he saw your two-year-old Golden Retriever, its tail wagging like crazy when it saw that it has visitors.


End file.
